


then we will fuck in the shade

by becausemagnets



Category: 300 (2006), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: xmen_firstkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becausemagnets/pseuds/becausemagnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/5215.html?thread=6048095#t6048095">this prompt</a> over at xmen_firstkink. That's all that really needs to be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	then we will fuck in the shade

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I might as well just claim this as I haven't written much else in 2011. Yes, I am the anon!

Sadly, this is only _narrowly_ the worst thing Charles has ever talked him into. Erik's not especially susceptible to Charles's puppy dog eyes, but one man can only withstand so much and Charles has been moping around the mansion since the Spartan's appearance and Erik's outright, enraged rejection of the idea. It takes about two weeks, but finally Erik gives in, knowing full well this is absolutely, horribly wrong and he will regret it the rest of his life.

Stelios looks more amused than Erik would like, which sets his teeth on edge. He has to remind himself that this isn't really about either one of them, but it's hard. Charles shoots him a warning glance, obviously feeling the sharp edge of his thoughts. “So you've finally come, fair maiden. And I suppose you've convinced the great Erok Lunshorr to join us?”

“Shut up,” Erik groans, stepping between Charles and Stelios. “You just watch it or I'll call this whole thing off.”

Stelios looks between Erik and Charles with his eyebrows raised, smirking. “You don't think it's the fair maiden's choice, then?”

Charles pushes passed Erik, shouldering him hard, obviously emboldened by Stelios. “It is my decision, Erik. But if you're that uncomfortable, you can leave.” He turns to face Erik, but it's obvious Stelios has his undivided attention and the Spartan presses himself against Charles back, kissing him chastely on the neck, his eyes locked on Erik the entire time.

“Fuck you both.” Erik grabs Charles by the hips and pulls him forward, away from Stelios, and kisses him full on the mouth, more viciously than he intended, more teeth and tongue than anything else. Stelios puts his hands over Erik's on Charles's hips and fastens his mouth resolutely to Charles's neck, leaving angry wet marks from his collarbone to his jawline. Charles is making a keening sound in Erik's mouth and pulls away to lean his head back against Stelios's shoulder, smiling obscenely at Erik, his lips full and red. Erik thinks about throwing Stelios hands off, but instead opens up his fingers, tangling them with the Spartan's. He latches onto the other side of Charles's neck and knocks his knees apart with one of his legs, thrusting his thigh up to support Charles when he goes weak-kneed. Because, Charles, predictably, always goes weak-kneed.

Then Charles has to go and ruin it all. He sends Erik a clear, sharp picture of _him_ kissing Stelios. He breathes hard against Charles's neck and shoots him the sound of metal grating on metal, hoping to deter any similar suggestions, but Charles is insistent, shifting his hips against Erik's thigh so he can feel just how much he likes the idea. Erik growls low in his throat, but grabs the Spartan by the hair, pulling him up and off of Charles's neck, noting (with ill-concealed jealousy) that he's much better at necking than Erik is. He kisses Stelios then, holding fast to the back of his head so the Spartan won't jerk away, but Stelios is—for lack of a better word—into it, kissing Erik with more ardor than he expected. Erik fights with Stelios for control, tongues tangling and teeth colliding, until finally he gives in. He doesn't really regret it because Stelios is a great kisser, all careful tongue and he bites and drags on Erik's lip which is... nice. Charles makes a sound somewhere between a purr and a moan between them before he buries his face in Erik's neck, bucking unabashedly against Erik's thigh, almost knocking Stelios back.

“Okay, enough, just get out of your clothes already,” Charles growls, tugging at the collar of Erik's turtleneck. Erik tries not to think about the look in Stelios's eyes when they finally part or what that fucking smug smile could mean, but instead shucks his turtleneck and pulls his belt out of the loops without touching it, a feat which used to impress Charles, but has little effect now. He loses the rest next, feeling more than a little exposed, so he presses himself against Charles, slowly unbuttoning his cardigan as he leaves soft kisses on his neck. Stelios pulls Charles cardigan off, having undressed pretty quickly since he never wears pants, and he pulls Charles shirt off almost violently, dislodging Erik from Charles's neck, but Charles shoots him a stern glance and he doesn't say anything. Erik runs his hands down Charles's bare chest, murmuring incoherently, and undoes the metal fasten of his pants, pulling them down slowly without touching him. Stelios seems to think this is unnecessary showing off and pulls them all the way down, waiting impatiently for Charles to step out of them.

So then they're all naked. Erik can feel himself flush and he's not exactly sure what to do with himself now, so he grabs Charles hips, insisting that he turn around, but Charles shakes his head. He gets a hand in Erik's hair and presses two fingers to his own forehead, smirking in a way that hits Erik just below the belt. He's never seen Charles like this before. He's usually so _British_ about sex, never asking for anything he isn't given and never saying dirty words out loud, even if he is a bit of a flirt. Though, sending mental projections isn't _exactly_ talking dirty. He wants Erik on his knees and Stelios fucking him, predictably. Erik argues, reversing the image for Charles, but Charles just shakes his head and cranes his head back to kiss Stelios full on the mouth, tongue lolling out merely to infuriate Erik.

Erik drops to his knees. He's _got_ to be better at this than Stelios. Surely they have no reason to practice it in Sparta. Or maybe they do. But he's not thinking about that. He takes Charles in his mouth, noting that the moan trapped in Stelios's mouth can only be for him. He rolls his tongue deftly, knowing exactly what will illicit the most response from Charles. Stelios's hands on Charles's hips effectively keep him from thrusting into Erik's mouth, something Erik appreciates because it leaves Charles more at his mercy. He pretends not to notice when Stelios starts making the necessary preparations to fuck Charles. _Who the fuck taught him to use condoms?_ Erik projects, but Charles only sends him incoherency back, a weird muddle of feelings and the way Erik's mouth feels on his dick, so Erik lets it go.

And then Charles whole body tenses and his fingers fist up _hard_ in Erik's hair, his hips jumping forward. Erik accommodates, but growls low in the back of his throat, which gets Charles to shiver. He rakes his nails up and down Charles's thighs, both to get him to relax and to divert attention away from Stelios because even though he's conceded some of his own comfort to get Charles off, he still feels like this is primarily a power struggle and he's not going to let Stelios get the upper hand. Stelios fucks him more slowly than Erik expected. He looks up, taking Charles so far into his mouth, his nose hits flesh, but Charles has his head craned back against Stelios, making the most obscene noises Erik's ever heard. Stelios rakes his hands down Charles's thighs to catch Erik's hands and pull them back up to Charles's hips. He pushes Erik's hands, guiding Charles's hips back against him and then let's go, motioning that he wants Erik to continue. They all stop moving. _Oh_. Stelios wants _Erik_ to set his pace? Oh. Erik experimentally pushes Charles hips back into Stelios and they both groan in appreciation. Erik pulls Charles hips forward and pushes them back again, mouth still wrapped around Charles. Finally he settles in, smiling a little despite himself, and does his best not to knock Stelios off balance and he pushes Charles's hips back harder and harder.

Charles comes fast and hard and Erik swallows. He's practically pulling Erik's hair out, but he doesn't mind that much because he feels like _he's_ done the most to get Charles to come. He wipes at his mouth before standing up to kiss Charles through his orgasm, pretending he doesn't know Stelios is there. But then Stelios has got his hand on Erik's dick and... yeah. He shifts, pressing himself closer to Charles and into Stelios's hand and grunts into Charles's mouth, pretending not to notice the waves of amusement that are drifting off of Charles's oh-too-content mind. Stelios and Erik come around the same time, both grunting and panting on either side of Charles's neck.

“I told you,” Charles says quietly, pressed tight between the two of them, so much skin stuck together with sweat that Erik can't even really tell who's touching who anymore. “You _can_ settle your differences for me.”

Erik is much too bone-tired to argue, so he just sticks his tongue out at the Spartan who smiles winningly back at him. It's not as bad as it could have been.


End file.
